encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 210
Pagbawi is the two hundred tenth episode overall and the sixty-second episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on May 9, 2017. Summary Lira and Mira were planning their escape. Lira makes fun of the sleeping Asval by pulling his axe, waking him up. Pirena goes to Hagorn's camp. He asks her if she is ready to give in to his demands. While Emre was training, he detects the arrival of Ether and Arde using the De-jar. Combat ensues between Emre and Arde, Ether and Cassiopea. When Arde was subdued by the De-jar, he fuses with Ether into a two-headed monster. Pirena said her sisters did not wish to give in to Hagorn's demands, but offered the Fire Gem in exchange for her daughter and niece. Two masked persons in white save Emre and Cassiopea from Arde-Ether. Hagorn asked for proof that Pirena was not deceiving him, just as they had done to Avria. Danaya and Ybrahim prayed that Pirena would succeed. Pirena exhibits the power of the Fire Gem in her hand by shooting energy blasts and conjuring a barrier around her. One of the two masked persons in white turn out to be Alira Naswen, and the other one was Gamil. Alira Naswen said that they had escaped with Kahlil during the conquest of Devas, but Kahlil had been recaptured. Cassiopea introduced them to Emre, whom they did not initially recognize. Arde and Ether see in their Balintataw that Emre and Cassiopea are being assisted by Alira Naswen and Gamil. Ether blames Keros, and tells Arde that they must kill him immediately, to cut off future assistance to Emre. Imaw informs Paopao that Pirena will be granting her gem to Hagorn in exchange for Lira and Mira. Paopao said giving up another gem would place them in danger. Imaw said the Sang'gres have already thought of it. In a flashback, Danaya used the Queen's Scepter to protect the Gem Room from the clairvoyance of the enemies. The Sang'gres enhanced the Avatar, Lira's sword, which Pirena used to cut off a small portion of the Fire Gem. Pirena urged Hagorn to accept her offer, since having three gems would already make him supreme in Encantadia. Hagorn tries to take it, but it repels him, because Pirena wanted to get Lira and Mira concurrently. Hagorn takes Pirena with her. Alena, with Ybrahim, used the Water Gem to track them. Hagorn brings Pirena to Old Etheria, where she sees Lira and Mira. Alena and Ybrahim had managed to follow them. Pirena insists on simultaneous exchange. Asval released Lira and Mira from their bonds. Pirena gave the Fire Gem to Hagorn. Hagorn celebrates and says he could now beat the Diwatas, because he could feel that he received the genuine one. Pirena agreed that it was genuine, but it would not obey him because it was only a portion. Pirena orders the greater portion of the Fire Gem to make the smaller portion in Hagorn's hand return to her. Gem battle ensues, wherein Pirena was able to hold off Hagorn's Air and Soul Gems using only the Fire Gem. Alena and Ybrahim teleported beside Pirena and assisted her. Lira knocks down Juvila. The five royals escape. Asval said it was not Pirena who was weak, but Hagorn, because he had been duped again. Alira Naswen and Gamil brought Emre and Cassiopea to their camp. Emre used the De-jar to prevent the camp from being detected by enemies. Alira Naswen said that they had been saved by Kahlil, and Ades had sacrificed her life to free them. They plotted to free the Ivtres of royal blood, but failed. Alira Naswen and Gamil said seeing Emre gave them hope. Emre believes that another deity (Keros) would assist them. Manik attacks Hagorn's soldiers in order to redeem himself for his prior betrayal. He was surrounded by Etherian soldiers. Manik asked Emre for forgiveness. He was stabbed by three Etherian soldiers. Manik's corpse had been found by Muyak and her patrol. Azulan had been summoned, and based on the enemy tracks all around them, they deduced that Manik had been heroic. Azulan said Manik had redeemed himself, and would no longer be remembered as a traitor, but as a hero. Azulan wished that Manik would find peace in Devas. Muyak ordered the preparation of Manik's burial ground. Ivtres in black surrounded Keros. He defeats them with his electrically-charged Warhammer. But he was defeated by Arde and Ether. Arde takes Keros's blue fire, killing him. Thunder and lightning raged in the skies. Alira Naswen said it was the first time she saw something like it. Emre said it was bad news. Cassiopea saw in her Balintataw that Bathalang Keros is gone. Kahlil approaches the body of Keros. Ether said Keros is gone, and his soul must now be travelling to the Heaven whence they came (Pinanggalingang Langit). The episode concludes showing Gamil, Emre, Alira Naswen and Cassiopea. Trivia *Gamil, the father of Sang'gre Mira of Lireo, is formally introduced in this episode. *This episode marks the return of Alira Naswen. References